This research is concerned with studies of opioid peptides, especially enkephalin. During the past year, work has proceeded along two areas: the interactions of enkephalin with the opiate receptor and studies of enkephalin biosynthesis. During the coming year we hope to isolate the precursor of enkephalin and identify and purify the enzyme which transforms it to enkephalin.